Hide and Seek
by zfrine
Summary: Sembunyi, tapi jangan lari. Jangan coba-coba lari dari permainan ini. Atau kau akan mati.   Perselisihan konyol mereka berakhir dengan tantangan yang membahayakan nyawa keduanya. IchigoxIshida friendship.


**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

"Main petak umpet? Cuma itu? Tidak masalah sama sekali! Aku terima tantanganmu!" Ichigo menyeringai. Lagi-lagi ia dan Uryuu terlibat perselisihan sepele dan berakhir dengan tantangan konyol.

Pemilik mata biru kobalt itu mendengus. "Bukan petak umpet biasa, Kurosaki. Petak umpet _single player._"

Ichigo mengernyitkan alisnya. "Sendirian? Hal seperti itu mana bisa dilakukan? Jangan bercanda, Ishida! Kau memang aneh!"

Kali ini giliran Uryuu yang menyeringai. "Kau tidak tahu, ya? Kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskan aturan mainnya padamu."

…

…

_Sembunyi, tapi jangan lari. Jangan coba-coba lari dari permainan ini. Atau kau akan mati._

…

…

**HIDE AND SEEK**

**a Bleach fanfiction**

**Warning: try this at your own risk! :p**

…

…

Ichigo terdiam.

Uryuu kembali memamerkan seringainya. "Kau boleh mundur, Kurosaki. Aku akan memainkannya dan kau harus mengakui kalau aku lebih hebat- jauh lebih hebat darimu."

Si kepala jeruk menggeram kesal dan bangkit sambil menggebrak mejanya. "T-tidak akan! Aku yang akan melakukannya duluan dan kau akan mengakui kalau aku yang lebih hebat!"

Membenarkan letak kacamatanya, Uryuu berujar dengan ringan, "Baiklah. Malam ini jam setengah dua belas di rumah kosong dekat taman kota. Kalau kau tidak datang, aku yang menang." Dengan itu ia beranjak pergi dari kelas.

…

"_Permainan ini akan dilakukan tengah malam, Kurosaki. Kau akan bermain dengan sebuah boneka yang isinya telah diganti dengan beras ditambah sedikit potongan kukumu lalu dijahit menggunakan benang merah. Prosedurnya hampir sama seperti petak umpet biasa."_

Ichigo memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

Uryuu mengatakan semuanya dengan santai seolah-olah mereka akan melakukan permainan biasa. Sebenarnya ia sedikit ragu dan takut juga. Bukan preman atau yakuza yang akan ia hadapi, tapi _roh. _Tidak seharusnya mereka bermain-main dengan makhluk gaib semacam itu.

"_Tusuk boneka itu! Kemudian gantian _dia _yang jaga dan kau lari ke tempat sembunyimu. Ingat, lari Kurosaki!"_

Apa menariknya bermain petak umpet sendirian?

Baru saja ia menyadari kalau Uryuu dan dirinya selalu memperdebatkan hal-hal sepele dan berakhir melakukan tantangan konyol yang cenderung berbahaya untuk melihat siapa yang lebih hebat.

"_Aku akan menyingkirkan semua benda tajam dari rumah itu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir boneka itu akan menusuk balik dan melukaimu. Oh iya, saat kau pergi bersembunyi, nyalakan televisi. Itu akan membantumu mendeteksi keberadaan _sesuatu _di sekitarmu."_

Tapi ia tidak boleh mundur, apalagi sampai mengakui kalau Uryuu lebih hebat darinya! Like hell! Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Ishida meremehkannya. Ia, Ichigo Kurosaki, akan melakukan permainan itu dan menang.

Menang dari Uryuu dan juga boneka setan itu.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana Ishida menyeringai saat menerangkan aturan mainnya. Orang itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

Lihat saja. Ia akan menunjukkan pada tuan-tahu-segalanya siapa yang lebih hebat di antara mereka! Menyandang gelar siswa terpintar dengan peringkat 1 tiap semester tidak ada apa-apanya!

"_Untuk menyelesaikan permainan ini, kau hanya harus mencari boneka itu dan menyemburnya dengan air garam. Kau menang, bakar boneka itu, permainan selesai."_

…

Tepat seperti yang telah dijanjikan; jam setengah dua belas di rumah kosong dekat taman kota Ichigo dan Uryuu bertemu. Beberapa teman sekelas mereka yang penasaran turut hadir. Tantangan kali ini cukup menarik dan membuat mereka penasaran.

Pemain pertama, Ichigo Kurosaki, telah siap dalam balutan jaket abu-abunya. Udara malam di musim gugur seperti ini lumayan dingin. Di sebelahnya berdiri Uryuu dengan jaket putihnya, membawa sebuah boneka berambut hitam pendek dengan mata emerald cemerlang. Dua garis seperti air mata menghiasi bagian bawah matanya. Bagian depannya terdapat bekas jahitan benang merah yang begitu rapi. Tapi bahkan boneka itu sudah terlihat menyeramkan sejak awal sebelum permainan di mulai. Atau hanya karena pengaruh suasana mencekam malam itu?

"Kau sudah siap, Kurosaki?" Uryuu mengulurkan boneka yang akan jadi lawan main dalam permainan ini.

Ichigo memicingkan matanya. Aneh sekali, Ishida terlihat sangat serius. Sama sekali berbeda dengan dirinya tadi siang. Ia mendengus dalam hati; anak itu pasti takut. Dan dia sendiri yang punya ide tentang permainan bodoh ini.

"Sangat siap." Ichigo menerimanya sambil memamerkan deretan giginya dan melangkah dengan percaya diri memasuki rumah kosong di depannya. Sementara Uryuu memandangi punggungnya yang menjauh dengan sedikit gelisah. Ia tidak begitu yakin Ichigo mengingat dengan baik semua yang sudah ia katakan.

…

Untuk ukuran rumah kosong yang sudah tidak dihuni selama dua tahun, rumah itu cukup bersih. Entah karena Ishida membersihkannya sekalian selagi mengamankan semua benda tajam di sana atau bagaimana, hal itu membuatnya lega. Ia tidak perlu lama-lama. Hanya bermain sebentar dengan boneka itu dan semuanya selesai. Ichigo yakin sekali Uryuu tidak akan berani melakukannya. Lihat saja ekspresi wajahnya. Ia sudah siap menangis tadi!

"Ishida bilang aku harus menamai boneka ini. Hmm…siapa ya?" Ichigo berpikir sebentar sambil duduk di pinggiran bak mandi yang telah diisi air. "Ah, karena matamu hijau, aku akan memanggilmu Tuan Hijau!"

…_tepat tengah malam, katakan pada boneka itu kau yang pertama jaga. Tiga kali._

"Baiklah!" Ia berdiri dan menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan. _"Ichigo yang pertama jaga. Ichigo yang pertama jaga. Ichigo yang pertama jaga."_

Ia menenggelamkan si Tuan Hijau dan pergi untuk mematikan semua lampu, lalu menyalakan televisi dan bersembunyi. Beruntung rumah itu kosong, tidak ada berbagai macam perabot di tengah jalan yang dapat mencelakainya.

Ichigo berdiri di balik pintu sebuah kamar yang gelap. Satu-satunya penerangannya hanya dari sinar bulan keperakan yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela dengan tirai putih kusam yang terbang-terbang tertiup angin malam. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara televisi di ruang sebelah.

Ia memejamkan sepasang mata _hazelnut_nya dan mulai berhitung pelan. "Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat-"

Sunyi sekali. Ia tidak mendengar apa pun selain suara televisi dan suaranya sendiri. Teman-temannya yang berada di dekat rumah juga tidak bersuara. Bahkan ia tidak mendengar bunyi motor atau mobil yang tadi sempat ia dengar saat berada di luar. Apakah memang normal sesepi ini?

"…sembilan. Sepuluh."

…_katakan padanya kalau kau menemukannya. Tusuk dia!_

Ichigo membuka matanya, disambut oleh kegelapan yang tampak lebih pekat dari apa yang ia ingat. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju ke kamar mandi, ia meraba saku celananya dan mengambil pisau lipat yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya.

"_Aku menemukanmu, Tuan Hijau."_ katanya sambil mengangkat keluar boneka berisi beras dari dalam bak mandi air. Mata hijau emeraldnya berkilauan memantulkan cahaya bulan, begitu juga dengan pisau berbahan _stainless stell_ yang Ichigo genggam.

Jleb!

Tanpa ragu ia menusuk bagian depan boneka itu dan menarik kembali pisaunya. Merusak jahitan benang merah dan membuat butiran beras berjatuhan ke dalam air. Sebagian ke atas lantai keramik dengan bunyi yang terdengar mistis di tengah kegelapan.

"_Kau yang jaga berikutnya, Tuan Hijau."_

Ichigo menenggelamkan boneka itu lagi ke dalam bak mandi.

…_lari ke tempat sembunyimu. Ingat, lari Kurosaki!_

Lari!

Begitu ia melepaskan pegangannya dari boneka berbahan katun itu, Ichigo berlari secepatnya ke tempat di mana ia bersembunyi tadi-

_Triing~!_

Tidak sempat menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada boneka itu, atau apa kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan.

Sepasang mata emerald itu berkilauan memantulkan cahaya bulan, begitu juga dengan pisau berbahan _stainless stell_ yang tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi.

…

Ia kembali lagi ke tempat persembunyiannya setelah hampir menabrak dinding yang ia perkirakan adalah ruang tengah. Tidak mudah berlari dalam gelap seperti ini. Apalagi ada _sesuatu _yang akan mencarimu.

"Hh-hh-hh…" Ichigo terengah-engah. Padahal ia berlari tidak lebih dari 20 meter, tapi rasanya seperti maraton berkilo-kilo jauhnya. Sepasang mata coklatnya terlihat waspada.

…_tetap diam selama bersembunyi. Atau _dia _akan menemukanmu dengan mudah._

Ichigo membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. Ia sangat ingin berteriak saat berlari tadi. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan saat pelajaran olahraga. Tidak bisa kalau ia berlari dengan mulut tertutup rapat.

"_Bagaimana Pemirsa, Anda tertarik untuk memiliki alat yang sangat berguna ini, kan? Anda dapat segera memesannya ke toko kami sekarang juga! Kami akan memberikan potongan harga khusus bagi sepuluh penelepon per- zrtrs-zrsrt-zsrt-zrsts!"_

…_televisi akan membantumu mendeteksi keberadaan _sesuatu _di sekitarmu._

Orbs _hazelnut _itu membulat. _Dia _sudah mulai memainkan perannya.

Ichigo meraba-raba meja kecil di sebelahnya untuk mencari secangkir air garam yang Uryuu sebutkan sebelumnya. Dapat!

Ia memasukkan setengah isinya ke dalam mulut dan keluar dari kamar untuk mencari si Tuan Hijau dengan cangkir berisi setengah air garam di tangannya. Uryuu bilang, kalau ritualnya berhasil, maka boneka itu _tidak _akan ada di kamar mandi.

Menarik.

Permainan petak umpet ini lebih menarik dari yang ia mainkan waktu kecil. Adrenalinnya terpacu, senyumannya mengembang. Saatnya memulai perburuan!

Ichigo melongokkan kepalanya ke ruangan di sebelahnya, tempat menyalanya televisi. Benda itu masih mengeluarkan suara rusak yang mengganggu telinga. Tapi tidak ada boneka itu di sana.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan kembali melakukan pencarian ke tempat lain. Cukup sulit untuk melihat di tengah keremangan seperti ini. Dari jendela di ruang tengah, ia dapat melihat sosok beberapa temannya yang masih menunggu dengan penasaran.

Mereka harus mencobanya sendiri dan merasakan sensasinya!

Angin musim gugur bertiup dingin menerbangkan tirai putih kusam yang membingkai jendela. Dari ekor matanya ia menangkap sekelebat putih-putih yang membuatnya segera memutar badannya. Tirai putih kusam di jendela yang satunya lagi tampak terbang-terbang. Ichigo menghela napas. Ia kembali meneruskan pencariannya ke ruangan berikutnya. Dapur.

Klontang!

Ia menoleh dengan cepat. Langsung bertemu dengan sepasang mata hijau emerald si Tuan Hijau yang berkilauan. Boneka itu duduk dengan manis di atas rak piring. Suara tetesan air dari boneka basah itu menggema di tengah kesunyian.

…_siram boneka itu dengan air garam yang tersisa di cangkir dan siram juga dengan air garam di dalam mulutmu. Kau menang._

Dengan hati-hati Ichigo mendekati boneka itu. Ia berani bersumpah kalau sepasang mata emerald itu mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Mata yang bercahaya itu tampak begitu mengerikan.

Splash~!

Ichigo menyiramnya dengan air garam di cangkir, lalu menyemburnya dengan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. _"Aku menang. Aku menang. Aku menang."_

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara tetesan air.

…_bakar boneka itu, permainan selesai._

Kebetulan ada kompor gas di dekatnya. Uryuu sudah mengeceknya dan ia bilang kalau gasnya masih menyala. Orang itu benar-benar mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik dan memastikan permainan ini berjalan dengan aman.

_Jadi kurang menarik._

Ia pikir akan lebih seru kalau ada saat ia berlari di tengah kegelapan dengan menghindari berbagai macam perabot yang umumnya ada di rumah. Atau saat ia kesulitan mencari air garam. Atau bahkan saat tidak ada televisi dan ia tidak tahu apakah si Tuan Hijau sudah ikut berpartisipasi dalam permainan ini atau belum. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana si Tuan Hijau berpindah tempat.

Uryuu membuat semuanya begitu mudah.

Atau Ichigo beranggapan demikian hanya karena permainan ini sudah berakhir?

Ctek!

Ia menyalakan kompor dan api biru segera menerangi ruangan gelap itu. Saat ia hendak mengambil si Tuan Hijau dan membakarnya di atas kompor, seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik boneka itu ke arah yang berlawanan. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan angin dingin menyapu tengkuknya.

"_Permainan belum berakhir."_

…

"Ichigo mana, ya? Tidak terjadi apa-apa dari tadi." Keigo mencoba melongokkan kepalanya ke jendela, tapi tidak dapat melihat atau mendengar apa pun kecuali televisi yang menyala dengan suara rusaknya.

Uryuu tertegun. Ia membuka ponsel lipatnya dan melihat angka yang tertera di pojok kanan atas. Sudah 35 menit sejak Ichigo masuk ke dalam rumah itu. "Kurasa ia sedang mencari. Televisinya masih menunjukkan kalau ada _sesuatu _di dalam sana."

"Eto…kalau benar bonekanya berpindah tempat, pasti akan sulit untuk menemukannya di tengah gelap. Iya kan, Ishida-kun?" Orihime bertanya sambil membenarkan syal yang melingkari lehernya. Sepertinya musim dingin akan segera tiba. Udaranya semakin dingin menusuk tulang saja.

"Ah, iya. Kalau Kurosaki melakukan semuanya sesuai prosedur, ia hanya harus mencari boneka itu dan permainan berakhir. Sama sekali tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Mizuiro yang dari tadi hanya diam pun angkat bicara. "Bagaimana kalau ada hal yang ia lewatkan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara gesekan ranting dedaunan.

_Bagaimana kalau Kurosaki melewatkan sesuatu?_

Sama saja. Ia hanya harus menemukan boneka itu dan menyiramnya dengan air garam kemudian _membakarnya_ dan permainan berakhir. Yang penting ia sudah menyatakan kemenangannya, masalah pembakaran boneka bisa dilakukan diluar.

Ia sudah memainkannya sejak kecil.

Dia, Uryuu Ishida, selalu bermain petak umpet saat ia kecil untuk mengisi waktu sampai ayahnya pulang dari rumah sakit. _Sampai ada orang lain selain dirinya di rumah besar itu._

Setidaknya petak umpet _single player _adalah satu-satunya permainan yang membuatnya tidak merasa _sendirian._

Tapi apa yang akan terjadi kalau ada hal yang terlewatkan?

Ia belum pernah melakukan kesalahan sama sekali selama melakukan permainan itu. Tidak satu pun kekeliruan pernah ia perbuat. Semuanya selalu berjalan sesuai dengan yang seharusnya. Kecuali ayahnya yang mempertanyakan berkurangnya jumlah beras dan sisa-sisa boneka yang tidak terbakar dengan sempurna.

…_bagaimana kalau Kurosaki melakukan kesalahan?_

"Gyaaa!"

Mereka yang berada di luar rumah langsung membelalakkan mata terkejut.

_Apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam?_

"Ichigo!" Uryuu segera berlari ke pintu depan. Terkunci.

Ia memutar-mutar knob pintu dengan panik. Ia sudah memperingatkan Ichigo untuk tidak mengunci pintunya dan pemuda itu tidak mungkin dengan sengaja mengunci diri di dalam rumah.

Uryuu berlari ke pintu samping. Terkunci juga.

Padahal ia sudah memastikan untuk membuka semua kunci rumah itu! Ia yakin sekali kalau semua pintu dalam keadaan tidak terkunci terakhir ia memeriksanya sebelum Ichigo masuk dan memulai permainan! Kecuali…kecuali ada yang-

"Kurosaki-kun! Apa yang terjadi?" Orihime berseru panik.

Tidak terdengar teriakan Ichigo lagi.

"Mungkinkah si bodoh itu menipu kita?" bisik Tatsuki lirih.

"Tidak mungkin! Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam sana!" Semua pintu dan jendela terkunci. Kurosaki terkurung di dalam rumah itu dan sedang bermain petak umpet dengan _sesuatu. _Tidak. Bahkan mungkin sudah bukan petak umpet lagi.

Ia yang menantang Ichigo melakukan permainan ini. Ia yang akan bertanggung jawab.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan pernah masuk ke dalam sana!" kata Uryuu. Ia melangkah mundur diiringi tatapan heran dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia mengambil napas dan berlari dengan cepat.

Prang~!

Keigo dan yang lainnya hanya melongo melihat aksinya barusan.

Jendela kaca besar yang menuju ke kamar tempat Ichigo bersembunyi berhasil ia pecahkan. Ia mendarat di atas serpihan-serpihan kaca dan melukai dirinya sendiri. Meringis menahan sakit, ia segera bangkit dan berlari ke dalam rumah. "Ichigo!"

Sunyi dan sepi yang mencekam di dalam sini. Ia tidak lagi dapat mendengar suara-suara dari luar. Atmosfernya begitu berat membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. _Sesuatu _macam apa yang sudah merasuk ke dalam boneka bermata hijau itu?

"Ichigo!" Ini adalah kali ketiga ia meneriakkan nama depan orang yang selalu berselisih dengannya tanpa sadar. Kalau tidak dalam keadaan panik, ia mungkin akan memotong lidahnya sendiri karena meneriakkan nama itu dengan begitu mudahnya. "Ichi-"

Di hadapannya, tampak si Tuan Hijau dalam ukuran yang sebenarnya sedang mencengkeram leher Ichigo kuat-kuat hanya dengan tangan kirinya. Ujung kaki pemuda berambut oranye itu tidak menyentuh lantai, kakinya berayun-ayun dengan gusar.

Perlahan si Tuan Hijau menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Uryuu. Sepasang mata hijau emerald dengan tatapan kosong itu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru kobalt Uryuu yang membulat. "Kau mau ikut bermain?"

Uryuu menahan napas melihat pisau lipat yang tergenggam di tangan kanan makhluk itu.

"Aargh!" Tuan Hijau menghempaskan tubuh Ichigo ke dinding di belakangnya dan melepasnya jatuh. Pemuda itu langsung terbatuk-batuk, memegangi lehernya.

Makhluk itu mendekat perlahan. Ia tidak berjalan. Kakinya tidak menapak lantai. Ia- terbang.

"Kau tahu aturan mainnya lebih dari siapa pun. Hanya ada satu pemain di sini, _Uryuu_."

Sepasang mata biru itu membelalak. Bagaimana hantu itu bisa tahu namanya?

Sosok putih itu terbang semakin dekat dengannya, sementara ia tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota badannya sama sekali. Ia terpaku di tempat. Tuan Hijau itu sekarang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Kehampaan yang bisa ia rasakan. _Hollow. _Membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Ia berkeringat dingin. Tubuhnya masih belum bisa digerakkan juga. Atau ia hanya merasa sangat ketakutan?

Ia berbisik, "Sudah lama kita tidak main petak umpet." Suaranya begitu kosong.

Petak umpet?

Jangan-jangan…

"Kau tidak lupa padaku yang selalu menemanimu bermain kan, _Uryuu_?"

Roh yang sama dengan dulu? Tapi ia sudah berhenti bermain petak umpet sejak berusia 8 tahun dan itu artinya sembilan tahun yang lalu. _Dia _masih saja bergentayangan?

Di sela-sela batuknya, Ichigo melihat ke arah Uryuu yang berdiri terpaku. Badannya gemetaran. Terlihat begitu jelas. Tentu saja, ia juga akan seperti itu jika ada roh yang bisa membunuh berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengakhiri permainanku dengan anak itu. Lalu kita dapat bermain petak umpet bersama." Ia terbang menuju Ichigo, menghunus pisau lipat yang berkilauan memantulkan cahaya dari api biru kompor yang masih menyala.

Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Badannya masih terlalu lemas.

Si Tuan Hijau terus mendekat. "Aku yang menang." Ia mengangkat pisau lipat itu, menirukan gerakan Ichigo ketika menusuk tubuh boneka dan-

"Aargh!"

"U-Uryuu!" Pemuda berambut hitam itu jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya. Darah merah pekat merebak, begitu kontras dengan jaket putih yang ia kenakan.

"L-lari, Ichigo! Aakh!" Si Tuan Hijau mencabut pisaunya. Ia terlihat tidak senang. Mata hijau emerald yang tadinya kosong itu kini berkilat-kilat.

Kekuatan itu datangnya saat kau terpojok dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menjadi kuat!

"Ayo!" Ichigo menggendong Uryuu di kedua lengannya dan membawanya berlari secepat kilat dari tempat itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah yang akan ia lakukan benar atau tidak, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka berdua terbunuh oleh roh. Kematian yang sangat konyol kalau sampai hal itu terjadi.

Ia berhenti di kamar tempat persembunyiannya tadi.

"Hh-hh-h-…" Ia membungkam mulut Uryuu yang merintih kesakitan. Mendapat tusukan di perut memang bukan hal yang dapat membuatmu tutup mulut dan meneruskan permainan petak umpet dengan tenang.

_Sembunyi, tapi jangan lari. Jangan coba-coba lari dari permainan ini. Atau kau akan mati._

Suara televisi di ruangan sebelah semakin tidak karuan. Dari lubang kunci ia dapat melihat Tuan Hijau bersliweran mencari keberadaan mereka. Tidak sampai lima menit makhluk itu pasti dapat menemukan mereka!

Sosoknya mendekat dan suara televisi di ruang sebelah semakin kacau saja.

Duaarr~!

Layarnya meledak. Tuan Hijau sedikit terkejut dibuatnya. Kesempatan itu Ichigo gunakan untuk membuka pintu dan berlari dengan cepat ke arah dapur. Makhluk bermata emerald itu terbang menyusulnya.

"_Aku menang. Aku menang. Aku menaaaaang~!" _Ichigo berteriak sekencangnya. Ia mencabut selang gas dari kompornya hingga gas keluar dengan bebas menimbulkan api besar yang langsung membakar boneka Tuan Hijau tanpa ampun. Sosok Tuan Hijau ukuran sebenarnya yang sudah hampir membunuhnya itu menghilang. Teriakan kosonglah yang terakhir kali terdengar sebelum akhirnya terjadi ledakan dahsyat di dapur yang menghancurkan semuanya.

Beruntung Ichigo sempat lari kembali ke kamar dan membawa Uryuu bersamanya. Melompat keluar melalui jendela yang tadi dipecahkan Uryuu dan bergulingan di atas aspal yang keras. Rumah dalam kobaran api yang hebat menjadi latar belakang kemenangan mereka.

…_kau menang, bakar boneka itu, permainan selesai._

**OWARI**

Aaah, akhirnya selesai juga~! *ngulet*

Saya dapet idenya dari salah satu tread di K**kus, ada yang pernah baca? Beneran deh, pas ngetik saya tengok-tengok belakang mulu. Hiiii~! _

Serem nggak, ya? Berhasilkah saya membuat seseorang ketakutan? Ahahaha…udah, ah. Ntar disamperin sama si Tuan Hijau! Eh, Tuan Hijau itu maksud saya si Ulquiorra loh~ XD *plak*

Oh iya, ada yang menganggapnya shounen ai? Soalnya saya kalo nulis IchiIshi selalu dengan mindset itu sih. Hint-nya pas mereka saling panggil pake nama pertama :D

Arigatou~ :)


End file.
